


Ayo, Sapa Aku!

by KoyukiUzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, High School, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Other, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiUzumaki/pseuds/KoyukiUzumaki
Summary: Punya gebetan pendiam memang agak sulit, ya. Saat kita menyapanya, dia diam. Kalau kita melempar senyum, dia diam. Di saat kita ingin melakukan pendekatan, dia malah diam. Masih lebih baik kalau diamnya karena malu-malu—setidaknya aku tahu reaksinya. Nah, yang ini susah. Dia diam, dan aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, karena ekspresinya pun tak muncul saat kuberi 'rangsangan'. Seperti itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.





	1. Sapa Versus Diam

**Author's Note:**

> (originally from ff.net)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Punya gebetan pendiam memang agak sulit, ya. Saat kita menyapanya, dia diam. Kalau kita melempar senyum, dia diam. Di saat kita ingin melakukan pendekatan, dia malah diam.

Masih lebih baik kalau diamnya karena malu-malu—setidaknya aku tahu reaksinya. Nah, yang ini susah. Dia diam, dan aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, karena ekspresinya pun tak muncul saat kuberi 'rangsangan'.

Seperti itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Belakangan ini, diketahui bahwa Naruto sedang _nge-gebet_ seorang gadis pendiam klan Hyuuga dari kelas tetangganya, X IPA 1. Kata mantan teman sekelasnya yang berpredikat sebagai sepupu gadis itu, dia memang berkepribadian pendiam dan sedikit pemalu, terlebih pada orang yang belum dikenalnya.

"Oh. Bukan karena aku tidak masuk kelas unggulan alias sekelas dengannya, 'kan?"

Naruto pernah bertanya seperti itu pada sepupu gebetan-nya yang diketahui bernama Neji Hyuuga.

"Tidak. Memang begitulah sifat Hinata; malu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya."

Neji menjawab santai waktu itu. Sebenarnya, dia terjangkit virus _sister-complex_. Tapi, lagak Naruto belum menunjukkan ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacar di matanya. Padahal, sebenarnya sudah. Sungguh beruntung dirimu, Naruto.

_'Ayolah, Hinataaa. Tolong sapa akuuu!'_

—jeritan hati Naruto setiap berpapasan dengan Hinata, namun tak mengeluarkan sapaan apapun.

Sekalipun Naruto menyapa Neji dahulu untuk memancing Hinata yang selalu berangkat dan pulang bersamanya, tetap saja cewek itu tak menggubris. Raut segan tetap terlihat di wajah polosnya. Setiap hal itu berlalu pula, Naruto selalu murung dan mendecak kecewa sehabis Neji dan Hinata berlalu dari hadapannya.

Pernah suatu hari, saat Naruto _kebelet pipis_ setelah jam pelajaran selesai, si rambut duren ini langsung keluar dari kelas dan tancap gas menuju tangga. Karena masih baru tiga menit bel pulang berbunyi, tangga sungguh padat dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang ingin pulang cepat. Akhirnya, Naruto menunggu di atas sambil bergoyang-goyang tidak jelas untuk menahan _pipis_ -nya. Ia menggesek dan memukul pegangan tangga berulang kali seraya berteriak dalam hati, _'Ayo! Cepat! Cepat! Nggak tahan lagi, nih!'_

Orang sabar memang beruntung. Tak sampai dua menit, antrian sudah berjalan, walaupun masih lambat. Naruto tetap tersendat menuruni anak tangga satu per satu.

"Haish, lama sekali!" gumam Naruto tetap menggoyang kakinya, kemudian melihat Hinata yang akan naik.

Sedetik setelahnya, kerumunan berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Naruto lega. Ia melangkah dengan semangat dan menoleh pada Hinata saat lewat tepat di sampingnya. Seperti biasa, Naruto melempar senyum ramahnya—kali ini dicampur dengan senyum 'menahan _pipis_ '—yang disambut dengan diam oleh Hinata.

Jarak mereka menjauh. Naruto yang sudah berbelok ke lantai dasar menggerutu pelan sambil mengepalkan tangan, "Ya ampun, Hinataaa! Disapa, dong, disapaaa! Bukannya diaaam!" Dia pun mendengus kecewa menuju toilet.

Ada cerita lain. Kali ini ketika bel pelajaran belum dimulai. SMA Konoha masuk pukul 07.30, sedangkan Naruto sudah berada di sekolahnya tercinta pukul 06.45. Tumben, rajin. Iyalah, demi ketemu Hinata!

Untuk itu, Naruto yang sudah hafal betul jadwal kedatangan Neji, menunggu di koridor belakang sekolah yang berhadapan langsung dengan lokasi parkiran. Kedua tempat itu hanya dibatasi oleh garis putih, di mana wilayah koridor berlantaikan keramik putih, dan disediakan delapan bangku besi dengan panjang masing-masingnya adalah dua meter. Koridor belakang juga masih dipayungi oleh bangunan dari lantai dua yang merupakan perpanjangan gedung sekolah.

Parkiran yang berlantaikan susunan batu-batu segi enam masih sepi. Masih tiga sepeda motor dan dua sepeda tersusun di sana. Langit juga masih biru gelap. Matahari belum sempurna menerangi daerah belakang sekolah itu. Lagipula, Neji masih 15 menit lagi tiba sesuai jadwalnya.

Naruto menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia mengutak-atik aplikasi ramalan cuaca. Setelah mengetahui prakiraan cuaca hari ini, Naruto mengembalikan ponselnya ke layar awal. Ia memutar-mutar ponsel sambil menatap langit yang perlahan mulai terang.

"Hm, bosan... Masih tujuh menit lagi." Ia menguap setelah berkata begitu.

Naruto menggumam. Ia membuka ponselnya kembali, mengklik aplikasi _Note_. Ia mengetik perlahan.

_... Apa, ya? Bosan sekali!_

_Hi—nata chasing~ chasing~ Aku di sini~_ , ketiknya ikut menyenandungkan lagu Masayume Chasing dari BoA dengan lirik yang sedikit diubah.

Naruto terkikik, kemudian melanjutkan,

_Hinataaa, ayo sapaaa! Sapaaa! Bilang apa, kek!_

_'Pagi~', 'Hai!', 'Heh.', 'Hm.', atau apaaa gitu, yang penting bersuaraaa._

_Grr, minta cepat ditembak nih anak!_

Naruto terus mengetik tentang perasaannya yang tak karuan pada Hinata. Ingin _nembak_ , sepertinya terlalu cepat. Apalagi Neji punya virus _siscom_. Pendekatan dulu, dianya diam terus. Tak tahu entah tidak peka atau peka tapi tidak tertarik.

Tak terasa, tujuh menit yang ditunggu telah berlalu. Naruto masih mengetik saat orang-orang sudah berlalu-lalang berdatangan dan jumlah kendaraan di parkiran telah bertambah.

Langit mulai terang sempurna. Pukul tujuh lewat satu menit. "Hei, Naruto. Aku duluan, ya!" sapa Neji pada Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kepala durennya terangkat dan menoleh ke kanan. Neji berjalan sambil mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya untuk masuk duluan. Naruto mengangguk sejenak lalu safirnya mengikuti Hinata yang tertinggal agak jauh di belakang Neji.

Hinata menoleh sedikit ke arah Naruto kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang terus mengikuti langkah Hinata sampai masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendecak kecewa. "Sapa aku, Hinataaa!" geramnya ikut beranjak masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Selanjutnya, setiap hari terulang begitu saja. Naruto memendam rasa, terhalang oleh Hinata yang diam. Berulang kali pula, Naruto berbincang dengan Neji di depan Hinata langsung. Namun, gadis itu tetap berpaling dari perhatian Naruto.

Sampai terjadi sedikit peningkatan. Sekali lagi, mereka berpapasan di tangga. Naruto hendak turun, Hinata naik.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang berjalan ke hadapannya. Di anak tangga ke sekian itulah, Hinata berhenti dan mendongak. Naruto buru-buru tersenyum, selagi tak ada siapapun di daerah tangga. Hinata mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, lalu mengarah ke kiri agar bisa langsung naik.

Naruto terheran melihat sikap Hinata itu. Ia memberanikan diri berkata, "Hinata! Sapa aku, dong!" Ia berbalik dan sedikit mendongak. "Disapa, lho! Bukannya hanya mengangguk. Katakan sesuatu!"

Hinata berhenti pada pegangan tangga dan menatap Naruto takut. Naruto menunggu jawabannya.

"... I-iya. S-selamat siang, N-Naruto..." ucapnya dengan senyum campur takut.

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Hatinya terasa hangat dan senang. Tanpa sadar, ia tertawa. "Nah, begitu. Aku _pipis_ dulu, ya!" Ia melambai pelan.

Hinata naik dengan jantung berdegup, sedangkan Naruto berjalan dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Ia tersenyum terus sampai tiba di toilet.

* * *

Hari ini ada jadwal renang untuk kelas sepuluh. Huh, padahal ini Sabtu. Harusnya bisa pulang cepat untuk menyicil tugas yang menumpuk. Apalagi, sejak Naruto menyimpan rasa pada Hinata, dia semakin giat belajar. Dia ingin sekelas dengan Hinata di kelas unggulan tahun depan, kelas XI IPA 1. Bagi Hinata dan Neji, masuk ke kelas 'bintang' itu hal yang mudah, tapi tidak bagi Naruto yang _ngakunya_ punya otak pas-pasan. Author yakin kamu pasti bisa, Naruto!

Sekarang masih pukul sebelas pagi. Renang dimulai pukul dua siang nanti. Tiga jam adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengisi waktu dengan berbagai kegiatan, contohnya tidur. Ah, untuk apa mengejar-ngejar Hinata kalau waktu luang saja diisi dengan tidur? Lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, seperti menyelesaikan tugas prakarya.

Bukan eksak, jadi tidak keren? Tidak masalah. Prakarya juga mata pelajaran di kelas, bukan? Semuanya berharga.

Naruto dan teman sekelompoknya, Kiba, mengungsi dari kelas menuju koridor lantai dua di depan tangga menuju lantai tiga. Koridor di situ cukup luas dan ada sebuah meja panjang dan dua bangku yang tidak terpakai dari sebuah ruang kelas. Sedangkan di lantai tiga hanya ada laboratorium komputer, fisika, kimia, bahasa, dan biologi. Semua kegiatan _lab_ libur pada hari Sabtu. Jadi, koridor itu tidak akan diramaikan oleh murid, kecuali tangga menuju lantai dasar.

Naruto meletakkan ransel miliknya dan Kiba di bangku. Kiba menaruh hasil kerja mereka yang hampir selesai di atas meja panjang, miniatur kincir angin ala Belanda dari stik es krim. Hm, cukup _mainstream_ , lah. Faktor _kepepet_ juga, mungkin.

"Rumputnya, nih, Naruto," ucap Kiba sambil menyodorkan rumput sintetis pada Naruto untuk ditempel. "Pelan-pelan, ya. Sentuhan terakhir, tuh."

Naruto mengolesi lem secukupnya di bagian dasar rumput itu. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mempertajam penglihatannya agar dapat meletakkan rumput di posisi yang pas.

Naruto menahan nafas selama beberapa detik, dan... "Sele—"

"Eh, kalian berdua!"

Seruan itu membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya yang semula agak menungging.

* * *

**-bersambung-**


	2. Terima Kasih, Jadwal Renang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punya gebetan pendiam memang agak sulit, ya. Saat kita menyapanya, dia diam. Kalau kita melempar senyum, dia diam. Di saat kita ingin melakukan pendekatan, dia malah diam. Masih lebih baik kalau diamnya karena malu-malu—setidaknya aku tahu reaksinya. Nah, yang ini susah. Dia diam, dan aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, karena ekspresinya pun tak muncul saat kuberi 'rangsangan'. Seperti itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.
> 
> "Hinata, kalau ketemu, sapa aku, dong!" seru Naruto. "Bukannya cuma mengangguk."
> 
> Hinata tersenyum tipis.
> 
> "Nah, cuma tersenyum. Disapa, lho, disapaaa!"
> 
> Senyum Hinata berubah menjadi takut. "I-iya... Naruto, m-maaf..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan.
> 
> Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Dia baru saja membentak Hinata, tapi Hinata yang minta maaf. Hinata memang sedikit salah tidak menyapa Naruto di hari-hari lalu. Hanya saja, kenapa harus perempuan yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu? Harga diri, man! Harga diri! Kesannya Naruto malah menghina Hinata.

Naruto mengolesi lem secukupnya di bagian dasar rumput itu. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mempertajam penglihatannya agar dapat meletakkan rumput di posisi yang pas.

Naruto menahan nafas selama beberapa detik, dan... "Sele—"

"Eh, kalian berdua!"

Seruan itu membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya yang semula agak menungging.

* * *

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Astaga, Sakura! Bikin kaget sa ... ja."

Omongan Naruto melambat setelah menangkap seorang gadis berambut indigo di belakang gadis yang dipanggil 'Sakura' itu. Hm, jelaslah itu Hinata!

Deg deg deg

Jantung Naruto berdegup tak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya sedikit memanas. Biasanya, dia yang menghampiri Hinata. Tapi kali ini Hinata lah yang menghampiri, walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Kiba menyambut mereka seperti biasa. Naruto juga, tapi hanya Sakura. Kiba memutar bangkunya ke arah mereka berdua—Sakura dan Hinata—yang duduk duluan di anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Sedangkan Naruto kembali duduk di bangku satunya sambil berlagak merapikan hasil kerjanya dan Kiba.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan teman sekelas kalian?" tanya Kiba memulai percakapan.

Sakura menggigit roti _sandwich_ -nya. "Malas, ah. Lagi nggak _mood_." jawabnya santai.

Kiba hanya mengangguk pelan. Di sampingnya, Naruto sudah sibuk memainkan ponsel. Dia sudah tidak tahan ingin berbicara dengan Hinata. Duh, duh, kok jadi gugup begitu?

"Kalian berdua lengket terus, ya," celetuk Sakura. "Sudah seperti amplop dengan perangkonya. Hati-hati, lho."

Naruto mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, hanya berempat begitu, terang saja Naruto yakin kalau Hinata akan berbicara dengan mode normal. Apalagi dia sedang bersama dengan teman terlengketnya, Sakura, seperti dirinya dan Kiba.

Kiba dan Naruto spontan saling pandang.

"Pfftt."

Sakura menahan tawa. Disusul oleh Kiba dan Naruto yang meloncat saling menjauh dari bangku mereka masing-masing. Aih, malunya hampir diledek humu di depan Hinata.

"Hahaha! Aku bercanda, kok."

Kemudian, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Mereka mengobrol santai.

Yang dimaksud 'mereka' di sini bukan semua, namun hanyalah Kiba, Naruto, dan Sakura. Sesekali, Naruto tetap menyinggung Hinata untuk menyapanya. Dia mulai bisa mengatur degup jantungnya menjadi normal kembali. Bahkan, dia mampu menarik diri dari Kiba dan Sakura yang membicarakan tentang komputer di kedua bangku itu.

Naruto mendekati Hinata yang memainkan ponselnya sambil duduk di anak tangga dan bersandar pada pegangan tangga. Tidak terlalu dekat, sih. Naruto juga bersandar pada pegangan tangga di seberangnya. Yah, setidaknya saat ini adalah posisi terdekat mereka sejak pertama kali kenal.

"Hinata, kalau ketemu, sapa aku, dong!" seru Naruto. "Bukannya cuma mengangguk."

Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, cuma tersenyum. Disapa, lho, disapaaa!"

Senyum Hinata berubah menjadi takut. "I-iya... Naruto, m-maaf..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Dia baru saja membentak Hinata, tapi Hinata yang minta maaf. Hinata memang sedikit salah tidak menyapa Naruto di hari-hari lalu. Hanya saja, kenapa harus perempuan yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu? Harga diri, _man_! Harga diri! Kesannya Naruto malah menghina Hinata.

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Ehm, aku pinjam ponselmu, dong," katanya. "Bosan juga memainkan ponsel sendiri."

Hinata kaget. Ia menarik ponsel yang dipegangnya ke arah saku roknya. "U-untuk apa?" Ia takut Naruto akan mengutak-atik rahasianya di ponsel itu.

"Mau _nge-game_ , kok," balas Naruto menenangkan. "Aku nggak akan buka pesanmu! Janji!" Dia membentuk huruf V pada jari tangan kanannya.

Hinata perlahan mulai mengangkat ponselnya. "K-kalau begitu, aku p-pinjam ponsel Naruto juga, ya? B-boleh?"

"Oh, iya! Silahkan saja!"

Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya dengan semangat pada Hinata. Mereka pun bertukar ponsel. Naruto segera membuka folder permainan di ponsel Hinata. Ponsel itu berbasis Android, jadi permainannya pasti lebih canggih daripada permainan di ponsel Naruto yang hanya _smartphone_ biasa.

Hinata menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan duduk di bawah Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto diam-diam tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel Hinata. Setidaknya, dengan Hinata berada di bawahnya, dia bisa memperhatikan gelagat anak itu dari atas. Selagi Kiba dan Sakura pun masih asyik di dunia komputer mereka, membicarakan program, aplikasi, dan rumus-rumus pembentuk aplikasi terkait.

Drrrt!

Layar ponsel menampakkan tulisan ' _GAME OVER_ '. Naruto meremas rambutnya karena kesal. Wajar saja, baru sekali main, skornya sudah sangat tinggi dan hampir melewati skor tertinggi Hinata, tapi malah hilang konsentrasi dan akhirnya kalah.

Naruto mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak karena terlalu lama menatap layar ponsel tanpa berhenti. Dia melihat Kiba dan Sakura masih asyik mengobrol. Kali ini telah hadir sebuah _laptop_ di antara mereka berdua. Hm, pasti pamer aplikasi! Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hinata. Anak itu terlihat kesusahan mengendalikan _touchscreen_ ponsel Naruto.

"Ahaha, itu memang _smartphone_ biasa, sih," celetuk Naruto mendatangi Hinata ke sampingnya. "Maaf, ya. Jadi susah."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "I-ini, Naruto. Aku kembalikan saja. A-aku takut rusak."

"Eh? Tapi ... Aku masih mau memainkan ponselmu," Terlihat raut sedih di wajah Naruto. " _Please_ , aku jarang memainkan Android." pintanya.

"N-Naruto pegang saja dulu ponselku. Aku p-pakai _laptop_ -ku saja."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya senang. Dia memainkan kembali permainan yang gagal dimenangkan olehnya tadi. Tidak, Naruto tidak kembali ke atas. Dia sekarang tetap di samping Hinata yang meletakkan _laptop_ di pahanya. Ekor matanya menangkap Hinata yang membuat jarinya menari indah di _keyboard_. Itu terjadi selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit saja, karena perasaan bosan mulai menghampiri.

Naruto mengembalikan ponsel Hinata dengan sopan, mungkin itu suatu kesengajaan. Dengan sopan juga, Hinata meminta pada Naruto untuk memasukkan _laptop_ miliknya ke dalam tasnya yang ditaruh di meja tempat Kiba dan Sakura memangkukan siku mereka ketika mengobrol. Naruto dengan sangat senang hati melakukannya. Walau ia menunjukkan wajah kurang senang pada Hinata, keduanya tahu bahwa itu hanya bercanda. Terlebih Naruto, ia merasa dinotis penuh oleh Hinata hari ini. Ia merasa dekat sekali dengan Hinata saat ini.

Kiba melihat jam tangannya. "Masih satu setengah jam lagi," katanya. "Kita tidur saja dulu, yuk." ajaknya dengan ekspresi polos dicampur bosan. Bisa-bisanya dia mengajak tidur di koridor seperti ini. Mau jadi bahan tertawaan satu sekolah?

Sakura ingin tertawa. "Huh, kalian saja yang tidur," sahutnya menopang dagu. "Aku mau mengobrol saja dengan Hinata. Kalau perlu, kami pergi ke bawah saja kalau kalian benar-benar ingin tidur."

Kiba berjalan dengan langkah terseret, menaiki empat anak tangga. Ia mulai bersandar pada sisi kiri pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari besi dengan cat hijau itu dengan wajah mengantuk. "Hm, terserah kalian sajalah," ucapnya, meluruskan kakinya, hampir seperti posisi telentang, hanya saja punggungnya bersandar. "Aku bosan sekali. Lebih baik tidur." Ia menutup sebagian wajah dengan lengan kanannya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata terdiam melihat Kiba yang nekat itu. Mereka berpikir, kenapa Kiba ikut-ikutan seperti Shikamaru, siswa sekelas Sakura dan Hinata yang memiliki IQ tinggi, sehingga ia lebih sering tidur di kelas ketimbang memperhatikan guru. Karena sekali saja membaca soal, dia bisa menjawabnya. Wajar kalau itu Shikamaru. Kalau Kiba, seharusnya dia tidak bermalas-malasan karena otaknya tidak seencer Shikamaru.

"Ah, sudahlah," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. Ia naik dan duduk sejajar dengan Kiba satu anak tangga di bawah Kiba. "Kiba hanya ingin beristirahat, bukannya hobi tidur." lanjutnya membela. Ia membelokkan badan ke arah kiri, membelakangi Sakura dan Hinata. Ia benar-benar menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhnya pada permukaan anak tangga. "Aku tidur juga, ya," izinnya. "Sebentar saja. Bangunkan kalau kalian mau bersiap-siap."

Hinata dan Sakura _sweatdropped_.

Hinata bangkit dan duduk di kursi yang diduduki oleh Kiba tadi. Mereka memakai _headset_ berdua, mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel Hinata, sambil mengobrol. Sebenarnya mereka juga mulai bosan. Tapi keduanya terus berusaha untuk mencari topik obrolan, berharap waktu cepat berlalu.

Kemudian, Sakura punya ide cemerlang.

"Kita foto mereka, ya?"

Air muka Hinata menjadi ceria. Ia terlihat ingin tertawa saat itu, tapi ia menahan bibirnya agar tidak meledakkannya. Andai saja Naruto melihatnya, dia pasti klepek-klepek menikmati ekspresi spontan Hinata itu.

Sakura menyiapkan ponselnya, langsung mengaktifkan kamera. Ia naik pelan-pelan ke anak tangga ke tiga untuk mengambil gambar Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Belum puas, ia naik lagi satu anak tangga. Dengan penuh hati-hati, ia mengatur posisi tubuh agar tidak sampai menyenggol kaki Naruto, sekalipun ujung sepatunya saja. Dalam keadaan demikian, tidak mungkin mereka tidur terlalu pulas. Gangguan kecil pasti bisa membuat mereka terjaga.

Tepat saat Sakura menjepret, Naruto terbangun. Sakura segera menggeser lensa kamera ponselnya ke arah Kiba, pura-pura tidak mengambil foto mereka berdua, melainkan hanya Kiba saja.

Klik!

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Jangan beritahu Kiba, ya."

"Iya." jawab Naruto ikut tersenyum tipis, masih mengantuk. "Aku nggak tidur sungguhan, kok." Ia menegakkan punggung dan bersandar pada pegangan tangga seperti Kiba. Selanjutnya, ia terus memainkan ponselnya sendiri, tanpa menghiraukan Kiba yang tak lama lagi akan tersebar aib agak memalukan tentang dirinya. Sesungguhnya, ia juga takut kena jepret Sakura. Dan kesimpulannya, ia tidak tahu kalau Sakura juga mendapatkan fotonya, alias ia berbohong kalau dia tidak tidur sungguhan.

Dirasa kurang seru, Sakura pun hanya mengambil satu saja gambar Kiba, kemudian ia turun lagi dengan bibir yang manyun. Hinata membalas dengan senyum yang seakan mengatakan _'Tidak apa-apa, kok.'_ , tapi Sakura tetap menggembungkan pipinya saat duduk, plus cemberut.

Setelah itu, semuanya berlalu dengan biasa sampai mereka bersiap-siap dan membangunkan Kiba. Diam-diam, Naruto senang karena bisa sedekat itu dengan Hinata dalam waktu lama.

**.Bersambung.**


	3. Kiba Suka Hinata?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sampai liburan berlalu, Naruto terus memikirkan caranya agar bisa mendapat perhatian Hinata. Hmph, kepala Naruto berat. Ia kebanyakan tidur selama liburan. Tidur larut, bangun siang. Seandainya Naruto sudah jadian dengan Hinata, pasti liburannya akan lebih berwarna.
> 
> "Eh, eh, Kiba suka Hinata, lho!"
> 
> Naruto bimbang menyimpulkan bahwa reaksi Kiba hanyalah bentuk candaan atau tidak ingin didengar orang. Ah, sial! Kiba diam-diam menyukai Hinata juga?
> 
> "Aku tembak Hinata sekarang, ya?"

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Tanpa terasa, semester satu hampir habis. Sudah setengah tahun pula Naruto menyimpan rasa pada Hinata, sang gebetan pendiam, yang darinyalah diharapkan Naruto bisa menyapa dirinya duluan, atau merespon kode senyuman dari Naruto tidak dengan diam.

Di hari terakhir pelaksanaan ujian semester ganjil, Naruto dan Kiba menunggu di dekat mading gerbang belakang sekolah. Rencananya, mereka akan pulang bersama Sakura dan Hinata. Memang, semenjak peristiwa menunggu jadwal masuk renang itu, mereka berempat sering pulang bersama.

Tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berempat untuk menunggu di depan mading kalau ada yang ingin buang air kecil.

Baru saja mereka akan melangkah, seorang guru memanggil Hinata. Mereka berempat berbalik. Guru bermasker dan berambut abu-abu itu melambaikan tangan untuk menekankan kalau dia memanggil Hinata.

"Kakashi-sensei memanggil Hinata?" tanya Kiba pada guru yang sok _cool_ itu.

Kakashi mengangguk.

Kiba refleks merangkul tangannya pada bahu Hinata dan mengantarnya pada Kakashi. Naruto terkejut melihatnya, namun perkataan Kakashi sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

"Hei, jangan pegang Hinata seperti itu." larang Kakashi dengan nada datar, disambut tawa kecil dari Kiba dan Sakura.

Mereka paham kalau itu tidak serius. Hinata juga hanya garuk kepala dan tertawa paksa. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan perasaan sedikit cemburu dalam hatinya.

Kakashi dan Hinata berbicara sebentar, lalu menjepit sedikit kain di bagian lengan atas Hinata untuk mengajaknya berbelok ke koridor.

Naruto kembali cemburu dan berteriak, "HEI, JANGAN PEGANG HINATA SEPERTI ITU!" Ia sengaja mengulang kalimat Kakashi tadi dan diakhiri dengan tawa palsu karena cemburu.

Kakashi memperlihatkan tangannya yang hanya menjepit kain seragam Hinata. "Saya hanya menarik Hinata, bukan memegangnya." tegasnya dengan nada sok datar.

"Huuuu!" sorak mereka berempat tak mau tahu Kakashi seorang guru atau bukan.

Selama liburan, ia terus memikirkan Hinata. Andai saja rumah mereka dekat, Naruto ... tidak akan me'nembak' Hinata. Iya, lah. Kakak sepupunya yang mengidap _sister-complex_ itu tinggal serumah dengannya. Bisa-bisa lebih banyak berkomunikasi dengan Neji daripada dengan Hinata. Sudah begitu, komunikasinya bukan komunikasi normal, melainkan kode-kode atau rayuan agar Naruto boleh jadian dengan Hinata. Naruto berani bersumpah, janji dan sumpah yang lebih manis dari gula pun tidak akan diterima Neji sampai si jenius Hyuuga itu menerima bukti dulu.

Sampai liburan berlalu, Naruto terus memikirkan caranya agar bisa mendapat perhatian Hinata. Yak, mengingat Neji, Naruto jadi hanya ingin dekat saja dengan Hinata. Kalau ingin dekat, datangi saja dia. Kalau mendatangi, Sakura dan Kiba pun bisa melakukannya dengan sangat mudah, begitu pun Naruto. Tapi, mendapat perhatiannya tidaklah segampang mendatanginya, tidak seenteng mendekatinya. Meskipun sudah dekat namun masih dianggap teman biasa, sama saja, itu bukan perhatian.

Aaah, Naruto stres memikirkannya. Alhasil, hari libur hanya digunakannya untuk bermain _game_ dan memutar lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Selebihnya hanya makan, belajar sebentar, lalu tidur. Oh, jangan lupa, buang air. Kalaupun sempat, dia hanya menulis-nulis singkat di _Note_ ponselnya, apa yang dipikirkannya tentang Hinata, perasaannya, keinginannya, semua tentang Hinata.

Saat menunggu jadwal renang itu sesungguhnya cukup membahagiakan, dan Naruto ingin peristiwa semacam itu terus terjadi. Tapi, kenyataan hanya mengizinkan mereka sedekat itu saat pulang bersama. Naruto berpikir, tidak akan pernah terjadi mereka hanya berdua saja di suatu tempat. Ya, mungkin kalau dia nekat, dan takkan terjadi sebuah keromantisan, tapi horor. Horor, karena keberadaan Hinata yang tak biasa pastilah selalu terdeteksi oleh Neji.

Hmph, kepala Naruto berat. Ia kebanyakan tidur selama liburan. Tidur larut, bangun siang. Hari pertama semester dua tahun ini merupakan salah satu hari terburuknya sepanjang sejarah. Liburan dua setengah minggu tak memberi kesan apa-apa baginya, malah menambah beban. Ia berjalan lunglai memasuki kelas.

Seandainya Naruto sudah _jadian_ dengan Hinata, pasti liburannya akan lebih berwarna. Setidaknya, sekali seminggu pergi berdua dengan Hinata. Tak bisa sekali seminggu, dari ponsel pun jadi. Harusnya itu yang terjadi. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto belum punya apa-apa untuk ditunjukkan pada Neji terlebih dulu. Jadi, dia harus menunggu. Terus menunggu hingga tiba saatnya.

Seharian Naruto berusaha untuk fokus pada pelajaran. Beruntung, ia bisa mengikuti semua dengan baik sekalipun mengaku belum ada semangat belajar. Minimal tak ada materi yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Lelucon dari temannya di kelas pun belum bisa ditanggapi seperti biasa; Harusnya dia selalu tertawa sekalipun leluconnya tak begitu lucu, namun khusus hari ini, dia tetap diam dan hanya tersenyum kecil membalas lelucon yang sangaaat lucu, bahkan teman sekelasnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memukul-mukul meja.

Sepulang sekolah, tubuh tegap Naruto melangkah dengan lunglai. Jika bisa digambarkan, matanya agak memerah dan punya kantung hitam kecil namun tebal. Wajahnya kusut sekali seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika. Rambutnya juga ikut acak-acakan. Ia berjalan terseret-seret melewati koridor, diikuti Kiba di belakangnya yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Sakura, ia melihat Hinata yang menunggu kehadiran mereka bertiga. Tidak, matanya bukan mengarah pada Hinata. Ia tetap berjalan menunduk dengan wajah lesu, tapi ia tahu kalau Hinata baru saja dilewatinya tanpa disapa olehnya. Begitu juga Hinata, ia pastinya tidak akan menyapanya.

Menyadari itu, Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Sakura yang kini berjalan sejajar dengan Hinata dan Kiba mengejar Naruto untuk menghampirinya.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kenapa lesu terus, sih?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang masih menunduk.

Naruto menoleh lambat. "Nggak apa, kok," jawabnya lemah. "Aku masih belum semangat saja."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sambil berjalan, ia melempar pandangan bingung seraya mengangkat bahu pada Hinata dan Kiba di belakang mereka.

Mereka berdua hanya balas menggeleng, tanda tidak tahu apa-apa juga apa yang menjadi masalah si Uzumaki itu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang lagi. _'Hinataaa, bicara denganku, dooong!'_ pintanya dalam hati, mengepalkan tangan dan memasang wajah memelas diam-diam. Bagaimana pun, cara itu tidak akan membuat Hinata mengetahuinya, dasar Naruto!

Begitulah yang dialami Naruto seminggu setelah liburan. Di rumah pun ia mencak-mencak sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia duduk merenung sambil menopang dahi dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian tiba-tiba meremas rambutnya sendiri, lalu mencak-mencak, memukul tembok, mengepalkan tangan, dan berteriak tidak jelas jika ayah dan ibunya belum pulang.

Tibalah hari di mana bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun ayahnya, 25 Januari, Naruto sengaja diantar oleh Minato ke sekolah; sekaligus treatment ulang tahunnya. Perasaannya yang meluap-luap pada Hinata bukannya disampaikan langsung ke orangnya, melainkan pada ayahnya dulu, untuk sekedar meminta izin.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya tak jelas, gerak biasa seseorang yang takut-takut menyampaikan sesuatu. "Tou-chan, di hari ulang tahunmu ini, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Minato yang sedang menyetir lantas tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja," jawabnya lembut, mata safirnya yang serupa Naruto tetap konsentrasi ke jalan. "Khusus hari ini, permintaan dahsyat sekalipun akan dikabulkan."

"Ehm, tidak terlalu dahsyat, sih."

Wajah Minato berubah heran. "Eh? Begitu kah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "He-em." gumamnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, apa?"

Naruto memainkan tangannya dengan beberapa gerakan, mulai dari mengusap telapak tangan, sampai memijat-mijat jarinya tanpa alasan. "Aku... Aku suka Hinata," Ia menutup mata takut setelah mengatakan itu. "Bolehkah Hinata jadi... erm... p-pacarku...?" Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, wajahnya memerah, padahal bukan Hinata yang menerima pernyataan itu.

Minato memukul stirnya pelan, Naruto terkejut dibuatnya. "Boleh, kok!" Ia tertawa riang merespon Naruto yang berbicara gugup tadi.

Senyum Naruto merekah. Ia menepuk tangan sekali seperti penghormatan sebelum menyantap makanan. "Terima kasih, Tou-chan! Aku sayang padamu! Hadiahmu indah kali ini!" Ia tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapannya.

Seharian penuh Naruto bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran. Yak, gairahnya mulai tumbuh. Berkat ulang tahun ayahnya, dia membara kembali mengejar prestasi demi mendapatkan modal untuk menarik perhatian Hinata, dan Neji. Sepulang sekolah pun ia langsung mengunjungi Sakura yang kebetulan menunggu dirinya dan Kiba di depan kelas mereka. Jelas saja ia ingin memberitahukan rencana ini pada Sakura, meminta pendapat, sekaligus izin (juga), dan cara menaklukan siscom milik Neji.

Naruto mengencangkan ranselnya, lalu melompat menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura!" serunya, Sakura refleks menoleh. "Hinata ada di mana?"

Sakura bersandar pada besi di beranda lantai dua itu. "Di kelas, masih piket."

"Ooh."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu ..."

Naruto mulai menggaruk pipinya lagi, mulai menyusun kata-kata yang baik dan benar di kepalanya. Namun ...

"Eh, eh, Kiba suka Hinata, lho!"

Naruto sontak kaget mendengar itu. Ia tidak jadi berbicara pada Sakura, melainkan menajamkan pendengaran pada orang yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Saat itu, daerah sepanjang depan kelas mereka sedang ramai. Naruto yang menghadap Sakura juga berjaga-jaga agar tubuh mereka tidak dalam posisi yang berbahaya, mengingat Naruto sudah berapa kali terdorong oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, ditambah kalimat yang seumpama petir dahsyat menghantam hati Naruto barusan.

"Sebentar, sebentar, Sakura." kata Naruto dalam keadaan sesak.

Suara orang-orang itu saling beradu, dari kelas lain, adik kelas, kakak kelas, juga dari kelas mereka sendiri. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang berbicara normal, ada yang mengobrol. Naruto menunggu mereka sampai keadaan lengang kembali.

"Iya, iya, Kiba suka sama Hinata!"

Suara itu kembali memfokuskan pendengaran Naruto pada mereka yang belum bisa dilihat, karena ia membelakangi mereka.

"Duh, terlalu ramai." Sakura mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Naruto untuk berjaga-jaga.

Naruto mengangguk risih, menunggu kerumunan itu hilang.

"Kiba suka yang besar, ya!"

Muncul urat kesal di dahi Naruto. Ia menggeser sedikit, lalu membalikkan badan agar ranselnya tidak menghantam Sakura.

Naruto menjinjit-jinjit di antara lalu-lalang siswa yang mulai sepi. _'Chouji dan Lee!'_ seru Naruto dalam hati. Di sana ternyata ada Kiba juga yang bereaksi tidak senang karena Chouji memaksa Kiba dengan terus bertanya, apakah dia suka Hinata atau tidak. Naruto membalikkan badan lagi dan melipat tangan di besi beranda.

Naruto bimbang menyimpulkan bahwa reaksi Kiba hanyalah bentuk candaan atau tidak ingin didengar orang. Ah, sial! Kiba diam-diam menyukai Hinata juga? Naruto tak bisa membiarkannya. Rencana nekat terbesit di pikirannya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan. "Aku tembak Hinata sekarang, ya?"

**Bersambung**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, mulai panas...


	4. Tunggu Aku!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto menjinjit-jinjit di antara lalu-lalang siswa yang mulai sepi. 'Chouji dan Lee!' seru Naruto dalam hati. Di sana ternyata ada Kiba juga yang bereaksi tidak senang karena Chouji memaksa Kiba dengan terus bertanya, apakah dia suka Hinata atau tidak. Naruto membalikkan badan lagi dan melipat tangan di besi beranda.
> 
> Naruto bimbang menyimpulkan bahwa reaksi Kiba hanyalah bentuk candaan atau tidak ingin didengar orang. Ah, sial! Kiba diam-diam menyukai Hinata juga? Naruto tak bisa membiarkannya. Rencana nekat terbesit di pikirannya.
> 
> Naruto mengepalkan tangan. "Aku tembak Hinata sekarang, ya?"

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sakura menoleh cepat. "Heh? Kau serius, Naruto? Aku tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan?" Ia terlihat tidak percaya.

"Sejak masuk SMA!" sahut Naruto tak peduli.

"Kiba, itu Hinata!"

Semua yang mengenal Hinata melihat dirinya yang kebingungan sendiri, perlahan diikuti gugup, gemetaran, dan keringat dingin. Tanda-tanda pingsan, nih. Naruto orang yang paling peka karena seruan si alis tebal langsung menghampiri Hinata dan menarik tangannya. Belum siap kaget yang pertama, sudah dikagetkan lagi. Huft.

Naruto membawa kabur Hinata ke tempat favoritnya di sekolah; halaman belakang alias parkiran.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, Kiba dan Sakura mengikuti. Mereka mengintip dari balik tembok. Hinata duduk di bangku panjang berhadapan dengan Naruto yang berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Ia terlihat seperti menenangkan Hinata dari dua kejutan tadi. Tapi sepertinya gagal total karena bola mata kosong Hinata harus bertemu dengan safir sejernih laut miliknya. Bukannya menenangkan, malah menambah kecepatan denyut jantung Hinata dan rona merah di pipinya.

"Woh." Kiba dan Sakura terdecak di balik tembok melihat potongan adegan itu.

Mata Hinata menyipit, ketakutan—bukan, tak tahan ditatap sedekat itu. "N-Naruto, t-tolong lepaskan tanganmu." pintanya semakin lemah.

Naruto tersadar. Ia melepas tangannya dan lagi-lagi menggaruk pipi. "M-maaf," ucapnya merasa bersalah. "Sebenarnya, aku hanya cemburu." Ia melempar pandangan pada sekeliling daerah itu, salah tingkah.

Hinata menggenggam sisi bangku, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak pingsan. "C-cemburu karena apa?" tanyanya semakin heran. Semua peristiwa itu beruntun terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada tanda apapun.

Di balik tembok, si pecinta anjing dan si _pinky_ mempertajam telinga mereka.

"Kiba ... menyukaimu," selanya spontan.

"APA?" Kiba ingin mendatangi mereka, tapi Sakura segera menarik kerah bajunya untuk lanjut mendengar dulu.

Naruto meremas rambut. "Ah, susah, nih. Aku belum berpengalaman!"

"Hah?" Wajah Hinata semakin merah saat ia mendongak. Ia berusaha menahannya, tapi tak bisa. Banyak orang di sana, jadi itu tak mampu untuk dihindari.

Naruto pun belum berani menatap Hinata langsung. Ia melihat ke arah langit. "Sebenarnya ... Aku udah suka Hinata sejak masuk SMA," Kalimat pertama lancar. Naruto menarik nafas. "Aku selalu menunggu responmu setiap kali aku menyapa. Setiap hari, aku semangat belajar demi Hinata, karena kau tahu, aku merasa tidak punya apa-apa jika harus berhadapan dengan orangtuamu, terkhusus Neji."

Hinata tak berkedip mendengarnya walaupun mendongak.

"Aku selalu ingin di dekat Hinata. Aku berterima kasih pada Neji yang membuatku mengenalmu; Kami berada di SMP yang sama dulu. Tapi semenjak SMA, kau tinggal dengan Neji karena SMAnya sama. Begitu pula pada Sakura, alasannya sama. Dia jadi dekat dengan Kiba, dan aku bisa dekat denganmu sekalipun di kelas yang berbeda."

"N-Naruto, aku ..."

Naruto menggaruk (kali ini) kepalanya. "Hehe, alasannya terlalu pasaran, ya?" Ia duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kuat. "A-aku merasa bersalah. M-maaf, aku memang segan k-kalau menyapa atau disapa orang yang baru atau belum kukenal." ungkapnya jujur.

Naruto salah tingkah. "Ah, ternyata karena itu."

Hinata mengangguk.

Lalu, Kiba dan Sakura muncul di hadapan mereka, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hei, kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Kiba riang, menahan penasaran karena namanya disebutkan saat Naruto 'mengobrol' dengan Hinata.

Naruto menatap Kiba sedikit tidak senang, sedangkan Hinata memandang Kiba-Sakura dan Naruto bergantian. Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi takut.

"Sebentar lagi." gerutu Naruto menahan emosi.

Akhirnya, mereka duduk berjejer dengan urutan dari paling kiri: Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba. Sepanjang lima belas menit, Hinata hanya menunduk, Naruto melipat tangan di dada dengan pandangan sinis, sedangkan Sakura dan Kiba asyik mengobrol seperti biasa; membicarakan aplikasi-aplikasi komputer. Sesekali, Sakura mengeraskan volume suaranya, seakan antusias, untuk menyembunyikan suasana tegang di antara mereka. Sesekali juga, Kiba tertawa garing seperti menjagokan dirinya.

Sakura melihat arlojinya. Ia membelok pelan ke arah Naruto, tapi untuk melihat Hinata. "Err, Hinata, ambil tasmu, yuk," ajaknya. "Kita pulang sekarang, ya, minna?"

Naruto berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, seolah tak peduli. Ia mengangkat dagunya sedikit, lalu berjalan masuk lagi ke dalam sekolah. Sakura mengisyaratkan Kiba dan Hinata untuk mengikutinya dengan tenang.

* * *

Mereka berempat berjalan pulang bersama seperti biasa. Tetapi, kali ini suasananya beda. Biasanya, Naruto semangat bertukar pikiran dan pengalaman dengan Sakura, karena bersama Kiba yang sekelas dengannya, ingin tahu juga bagaimana keadaan di kelas unggulan. Misalnya saja atmosfer keseriusan kelas X IPA 1 lebih tebal daripada X IPA 2, jadi kemungkinan untuk bercanda dan tertawa tidak sesantai di kelas Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka diam, masih canggung tentang kejadian barusan.

Naruto ingin bicara, tapi masih bimbang. Kiba ingin bicara, tapi takut alasannya tidak diterima oleh Naruto, sampai-sampai ia mengingat adegan-adegan lebay di sinetron. Sakura ingin bicara, tapi dia juga seperti Kiba. Hinata ingin bicara, tapi ada Kiba dan Sakura.

_Grr, bagaimana ini?_ , pikir mereka semua dalam diam.

Naruto masih meniru gaya Sasuke, memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana. Kiba menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura berjalan seperti biasa. Hinata memain-mainkan kedua tangannya dengan berbagai gerakan.

Naruto tak tahan lagi. Sebagai satu-satunya yang berjalan paling depan, dan jaraknya agak jauh dengan ketiganya, ia berhenti, lalu berbalik.

"Kiba! Aku mau tanya sesuatu!" seru Naruto dengan wajah penasaran, bukan mengancam.

Kiba gelagapan. Dengan raut setengah bingung, ia mendekati Naruto.

"Sakura dan Hinata jangan dengar, ya," imbuh Naruto. "Ini urusan laki-laki." ujarnya tertawa.

Sakura melempar pandangan 'awas kau, ya!' yang dianggap Naruto hanya sebuah candaan.

Kiba mendekati Naruto dengan ragu. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Kau... suka Hinata, ya?" tanyanya tanpa memandang Kiba.

"HAH?"

"Psstt!" Naruto spontan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, tak menyangka Kiba akan sekaget itu. Yah, dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kiba memang tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Hinata.

Kiba dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Mereka mendapati Sakura dan Hinata memandang mereka dengan tatapan kaget juga. Mereka sempat berpikir Naruto baru saja mengatakan 'Aku hamil!', tapi itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Lalu, para cowok itu kembali pada topiknya walau takut dengan pikiran aneh kedua cewek di belakang mereka.

"Jawab saja, Kiba!"

"Jelas tidak! Maksudku, aku suka Hinata cuma sebagai teman. Lagipula, aku belum mengenal Hinata terlalu dalam. Yah, kita sering pulang bersama. Tapi, apa mungkin hanya dengan itu, rasa suka bisa tumbuh? Kurasa tidak."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kiba. Dia rasa itu wajar. Alasannya juga masuk akal. Berarti, Naruto memang salah paham. Untung saja ia bisa menahan emosi. Logikanya masih berjalan normal, ia bertanya dulu sebelum memutuskan, karena ada kebimbangan di hatinya. Bagus, Naruto!

"Kiba, terima kasih, ya."

Kiba memiringkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk... tidak tahu?"

"He?"

Naruto tertawa. "Sebenarnya... aku suka Hinata."

"HAH?"

Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba. "Bodoh! Bisa-bisa pikiran mereka tambah negatif. Aku berbisik, tapi kau balas berteriak tidak jelas begitu!" gerutunya.

Kiba mengelus kepalanya yang terkena serangan Naruto. "Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf, deh." cibirnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia maupun Kiba tak berani menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau aku tembak Hinata sekarang, kau mengizinkannya, tidak? Mumpung hari ini ulang tahun ayahku juga," pintanya. "Dan masalahnya adalah, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengumpulkan modal dulu, ditambah harus menghadapi si Neji dan ayah Hinata." curhatnya. Ia bingung. Kalau harus menunggu, Naruto takut Hinata diambil orang lain. Tadi saja, cuma salah paham mendengar ejekan Kiba menyukai Hinata, dia hampir naik pitam, apalagi kalau orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya?

Kiba terdiam. _'Sebesar inikah pengorbanan Naruto demi mendapatkan Hinata? Pantas dia makin rajin belakangan ini.'_ batinnya. "Ehm, itu terserahmu, Naruto. Itu hakmu. Kau yang memilih sendiri," ungkapnya jujur. "Tapi, kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku mengumpulkan modal dulu, sih. Berhadapan dengan Neji soalnya." lanjutnya mendadak merinding.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah tak enak karena mengingat Neji.

Naruto-Kiba dan Sakura-Hinata tetap berjalan pada kubu masing-masing. Sampai berpisah di perempatan, barulah mereka kembali dengan pasangannya. Maksud 'pasangan' untuk Kiba dan Sakura di sini adalah _partner_ , sedangkan untuk Naruto dan Hinata tentu saja _couple_ , hahaha! Pantaslah Kiba dan Sakura betah mengobrol tentang aplikasi dan komputer, ternyata arah pulangnya sama. Pastilah mereka ngomongin itu terus sampai ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan perasaan Naruto jelas saja semakin bertumbuh dan berkembang, ternyata arah pulangnya juga sama. Pastilah Naruto semakin menumbuhkan tekad dan semangat belajarnya.

Mungkin Hinata juga? Semoga.

Naruto membiarkan Hinata berjalan di belakangnya. Lalu, ketika berbelok, ia melambai sambil berseru, "Hinataaa! Tunggu aku, yaaa!" Tawa riangnya menghilang di balik tembok rumah yang berlokasi tepat di belokan.

Hinata mendongak. Wajahnya kembali memerah, namun ia tersenyum. Ia menarik nafas panjang. _'Naruto! Tunggu aku juga! Kita sama-sama berjuang, ya!'_ tekadnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Hm, Naruto, perasaanmu tersampaikan, walaupun di dalam diam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terima kasih sudah menunggu lama ;; ;;


End file.
